My Big Love
by annie1421shane1618
Summary: When you change your appearance, should you also change the beat of your heart? A story that shall never be neglected... because LOVE has never been this BIG TROYPAY


**When all your life you've looked exactly the same, what is the one thing you'd like to change?**

_Shows a 6 year old chubby Troy riding his bike_

_Shows a 10 year old flabby Troy inside McDonald's with 3 hamburgers in front of him_

_Shows a 16 year old overweight Troy sitting at the back of his history class looking longingly at Gabriella_

_Shows Troy approaching Sharpay_

"Sharpay, I need your help"

_Shows Sharpay nodding and smiling_

**Step 1: Motivate YOURSELF**

_Shows Taylor and Gabriella talking by their lockers_

"I wish Troy would stop following me" Gabriella muttered as she stuffed her books inside her locker

"Why don't you like him? I mean he is really nice and kind of cute" Taylor defended

"Have you seen him? He's humongous!" Gabriella exclaimed

_Shows Taylor and Gabriella walking away laughing_

_Shows Troy a few feet behind sad and closing his lockers_

**Step 2: Start TODAY**

"When do we start with this whole program of yours?" Troy asked Sharpay as they stepped out of the auditorium

"Today" Sharpay declared

"Today?" Troy questioned

"Today." Sharpay repeated

_Shows Troy ordering salad for lunch_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay by the pool side in their suits, getting ready for a swim_

**Step 3: NO Shortcuts**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay running around the oval track of East High_

_Shows Sharpay grabbing a Krispy Kreme donut from Troy's hand_

_Shows Sharpay giving Troy a plate of carrots_

_Show Sharpay psyching Troy up as he ran on the treadmill_

"Get your head in the game!" Sharpay screamed

**Step 4: Find your INSPIRATION**

_Shows Troy looking at Gabriella's picture posted on the treadmill_

_Shows Troy looking at Sharpay and then smiling_

**Step 5: Be HAPPY**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay lying side by side on the grass_

"Thank you so much for helping me" Troy said

"You're welcome. Anything to make you happy" Sharpay answered, refusing to look at Troy

_Shows Troy turning to look at Sharpay_

"I am happy" Troy said

_Shows Sharpay turning her head to face Troy, their faces inches apart_

"Me too" Sharpay said

**When you change your looks**

_Shows a physically fit Troy and Sharpay entering together during their senior year_

_Shows girls including Gabriella turning their heads to look at Troy_

"Who is that?" Taylor asked

"I don't know, but…..dibs!" Gabriella said

**Should you also change the beat of your heart?**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay talking animatedly in front of their lockers_

_Shows Gabriella approaching from behind_

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted, completely ignoring Sharpay

"Hey Gabi" Troy answered back reluctantly

"Would you like to go out with me?" Gabriella asked

_Shows Troy with his mouth agape_

_Shows Sharpay quietly leaving the two_

_Shows Troy turning to Sharpay but to his dismay, didn't see her by his side_

"I'm sorry Gabi" Troy said and then left to look for Sharpay

**Surely, love has never been this big**

_Shows Sharpay by the pool side crying_

_Shows Troy sitting beside her_

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for your date with Gabi?" Sharpay asked

"Why would I go on a date with her?" Troy asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice

"Because you like her" Sharpay answered rhetorically

"But I love you" Troy said looking directly in Sharpay's eyes

_Show Troy and Sharpay sharing a passionate kiss_

**From the writers of 'One More Chance' and 'Once in a Lifetime'**

**Comes a story of love in all shapes**

_Shows an overweight Troy eating Big Mac at McDonald's_

**And sizes**

_Shows a petite Sharpay walking through the halls of East High_

**Starring**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad and Troy talking_

"Dude, you should sue McDonald's for what they did to you"

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor and Gabriella ogling at a newly fit Troy_

"Is that Troy Bolton?"

**Vanessa Ann Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows a furious Gabriella confronting Troy and Sharpay_

"I was the reason why you lost weight and now you're telling me you don't want to go out with me?"

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay in a heated argument_

"Yes I'm obese...I'm not healthy, and I'm certain I'll die young!"

"Do you know the feeling of loving someone who will never reciprocate their feelings for you?"

**And**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy's foreheads pressed together_

"and I love you too"

**In **

**My Big Love**

* * *

**A/N: Let us know what you think and REVIEW xoxo Anne and Shane**


End file.
